Yatai
by Nana Walker
Summary: En pequeñas reuniones pasaban pequeñas cosas que cambiaban el rumbo del viento.


**Título**: Yatai

**Claim:** Grupal. Ligero Nagisa HazukixHaruka Nanase

**Extensión**: 1169 palabras.

**Disclaimer**: Free! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de KyoAni.

**Notas**: Fic dedicado a Alega, por el evento navideño de Free!

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Resumen**: En pequeñas reuniones pasaban pequeñas cosas que cambiaban el rumbo del viento.

* * *

**Yatai**

Existían infinitas posibilidades para celebrar el primer aniversario del Club de Natación Iwatobi y la clasificación al torneo regional y Gou se había encargado de ofrecer todas y cada una de ellas, desde una pequeña celebración en el club hasta otra más alocada, la que consistía en infiltrarse con identificaciones falsas en una Discoteque. La última la había hecho en broma, pero Rei y la profesora Miho se habían opuesto de forma tajantemente más exagerada que los otros tres miembros del club. Algo como la belleza y un frasecilla que sonaba algo así como "la persona que no come una tontería nunca será interesante"(1), habían terminado de cortar el asunto. Además de los riesgos que implicaba la falsificación de identidad, los miembros del club se encontraban cansados después de tan ardua competencia.

— Sé que era una buena oportunidad para poder celebrar, Kou, pero lo mejor sería descansar bien esta noche, porque mañana tenemos clases— intervino Makoto, con una sonrisa.

— Lo sé, lo sé— murmuró la muchacha, apenada—. Creí que sería entretenido celebrar su clasificación. Después de todo, ¡fue una gran carrera, chicos!

— Concuerdo contigo— expresó Rei, ajustándose los lentes—. Sin intención de parecer arrogante, puse atención en los tiempos, los ángulos de piquero y las brazadas por segundo de cada uno, entre otros y, comparándolos con nuestro primer torneo, hemos mejorado mucho, tanto en tiempo como en la belleza de nuestra participación.

— Rei-chan, ¡suenas muy formal!

— Ya sabes como Rei se pone con esas cosas, Nagisa— apoyó Gou, riendo por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Kou?— interpeló Rei.

Justo cuando la hermana de Rin iba a contestar, la profesora los interrumpió.

— Chicos, he pensado que podemos celebrar su clasificación y el aniversario del Club— avisó la profesora, levantando el índice —, de forma que no se cansen suficiente. ¿Qué les parecería ir a comer a un _yatai_(2)_?_ Yo invito.

— ¿En serio? ¿Eso no suena genial, Haru?

Haruka había estado todo el tiempo junto a los demás, pero no había dicho palabra. Sólo se había limitado a mirar y a escuchar toda la conversación con mirada taciturna.

— Iré si sirven caballa.

— Haru-chan, no cambias para nada— rió Nagisa, siendo acompañado por las risas de los demás.

**X-X-X**

_La primera vez que vio a Haruka, fue nadando grácilmente en la piscina del Club. Había visto algunas competencias olímpicas por televisión— acompañado de sus hermanas— pero ningún nado le había parecido tan hermoso como ese: Haruka parecía un delfín dentro del agua. _

_Sería genial verlo nadar y porqué no, nadar junto a él. Ver el movimiento que lograba Haru-chan dentro del agua y felicitarlo al final de la carrera. Eso debía ser genial, pensó, mientras sacaba su traje de baño._

— _¡Aaaaah!_

_No pudo evitar dar un grito agudo. Sus hermanas lo habían vuelto a hacer, sin remordimiento alguno. El traje de baño femenino que habían intercambiado por el suyo delataba el crimen de forma tajante._

— _¿Qué puedo hacer?— murmuró._

— _¿Te gusta usar de esos?_

— _¡Eeeh!— esa fue la primera palabra que cruzó con Haruka Nanase._

_Unos cuantos de segundos de incomodo silencio cubrieron el vestidor del Club de Natación, ya que sólo Makoto, Haruka y Nagisa se encontraban en él. Nagisa podía escuchar gorjeos de pajaritos en su cabeza, porque no se le ocurría que responder._

— _¡Haru!— chilló Makoto, en un susurro apagado—. No… no sabemos porque Nagisa-kun va a usar uno de esos… creo que deberíamos irnos— murmuró y añadió, amable—. No te preocupes, Nagisa-kun, no le diremos a nadie._

_Ambos chicos se dieron media vuelta para dejar sólo a Hazuki y olvidar el asunto (al menos Makoto pensaba en actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, para que Nagisa no se sintiera mal). Pero el sollozo de Nagisa los paró en seco._

— _Mis her-hermanas— sorbeteó—. Mis hermanas… _

_Luego de eso, se puso a llorar._

**X-X-X**

— Profesora, ¿puede unírsenos un amigo?— pidió Makoto y añadió, tratando de explicarse—. Se llama Rin, es el hermano de Kou. Él fue el que nadó en lugar de Rei la otra vez, ¿lo recuerda?

La profesora dejo la lata de cerveza a un lado y los observó unos segundos.

— No es necesario, Makoto.

— Pero tú quieres verlo, ¿no, Haru?

Haruka se limitó a desviar un poco la vista con el celular en la mano, sin responder.

— Si tanto quieren verlo, no veo problema en que venga.

— ¡Oh, gracias profesora!

— De nada, además, como dijo Aristóteles: "La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas", así que sería mejor que su amigo los acompañara.

— Profesora— dijo Rei, mirándola serio—. ¿Acaso está un poco borracha?

— ¡Por quien me tomas, Ryugasaki-kun! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Estoy tomando cerveza sin alcohol.

— Es que la frase que dijo concuerda con la situación, no como las otras.

— Creo que sería mejor que no lo llamaran— interrumpió el más bajo del grupo, mientras dejaba de comer. Todos los miraron extrañados, por lo que decidió explicarse—. Lo que pasa es que estuve hablando con Rin-chan hoy en la mañana y me dijo que tenían exámenes mañana, así que no creo… que pueda venir.

— ¿En serio?— comentó Gou, extrañada—. Hablé hoy con mi hermano y no mencionó nada de eso.

— ¡Es-es en serio! ¡¿Por qué estaría mintiendo?!

Haruka clavó su vista en Nagisa, como si este último tuviera una abeja rondándole, hasta que decidió guardar el celular.

— Está bien. Otro día llamaré a Rin.

— Es una pena que este ocupado— murmuró Makoto, mientras volvía a comer.

**X-X-X**

— _¿No quieres usarlo?— le preguntó Haruka a Hazuki, mientras este último no paraba de llorar._

_ — ¿Quién querría usarlo?— contestó llorando._

— _¿Qué tal si le decimos al instructor que no puedes nadar? Lo más probable es que entienda la situación— sugirió Tachibana, sonriendo._

— _¡No quiero, no quiero! ¡Si le decimos, los demás se enterarán y se van a burlar!_

_Nagisa hubiera llorado por mucho más rato si no hubiera sido por Nanase quien, sin mediar más palabra, le quitó el traje de baño de mujer y le pasó, como cambio, el suyo._

— _¿Eh?_

— _Usa el mío— expresó, mientras se colocaba el traje de baño femenino._

— _Pe-pero Haru, ¡¿vas a salir con eso puesto?!_

— _Haru-chan, no tienes que hacerlo, ¡los otros niños te molestarán!_

— _No importa. Sólo quiero nadar._

_Luego de terminar de cambiarse, Haruka salió de los vestidores, sin una pizca de vergüenza.(3)_

**X-X-X**

Después de terminar la celebración en el Yatai, cada uno de los miembros del Club Iwatobi se dirigió a casa. Ya era noche cerrada y, en la costa, sólo se podía sentir el ruido del mar, pues este se había mimetizado con la oscuridad del cielo. Haruka volvió a mirar la pantalla de su celular, específicamente en la bandeja de mensajes, un mensaje de Rin que rezaba algo así "si hacen alguna cosa, no te olvides de avisarme, Haru". Pensó en comentarle algo de eso a Makoto, pero casi al instante se arrepintió. Después de todo, Nagisa habría tenido sus buenas razones para no querer invitar a Rin.

Fin Oneshot: Yatai

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

1: Gou escuchó mal el dicho. El original, que es un proverbio inglés, reza "la persona que no comete nunca una tontería nunca hará nada interesante".

2: Los yataí son puesto ambulantes de comida japonesa.

3: Según la wiki de Free! (ya que no estoy al día con la novela), al parecer Haruka habría tenido que ponerse un traje de baño de niña en una ocasión.


End file.
